


Ты издеваешься?

by fandom Criminal Minds 2020 (fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020), Radikal_and_Friedrich



Series: Criminal Minds: спецквест (кинки и фетиши) [5]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Food, Food Kink, Food Porn, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Criminal%20Minds%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radikal_and_Friedrich/pseuds/Radikal_and_Friedrich
Summary: Для того, чтобы нейтрализовать команду, нужны один Спенсер Рид и одно мороженое.
Series: Criminal Minds: спецквест (кинки и фетиши) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920499
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17
Collections: Criminal Minds Спецквест, Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки)





	Ты издеваешься?

**Author's Note:**

> Кинк — фуд-порно

— О нет, неужели снова? — рычит Эмили и встаёт из-за стола. 

Джей-Джей поворачивает голову и смотрит на подругу, не совсем понимая, что не так. Первые минуты обеденного перерыва, пятница, включённый кондиционер — грех жаловаться. Однако когда за её спиной раздаётся шорох обёртки, Джей-Джей всё понимает. Сейчас будет что-то.

— Он может хотя бы из приличия уходить в другую комнату, когда делает это? — стонет Эмили и становится рядом с Джей-Джей. 

На её лице написано невыносимое страдание, и Джей-Джей даже немножко жалко, что она ничем не может помочь. Не сговариваясь, они обе поворачиваются. На столе Спенсера лежит разноцветная обёртка, а сам, вооружившись книгой и чашкой крепкого кофе, поглощает мороженое. Не ест, а именно поглощает.

— Господи, дай нам сил, — завороженно шепчет Джей-Джей, словно загипнотизированная наблюдая, как жёлтый кончик замороженного льда исчезает во рту Спенсера. 

Кажется, тот не замечает, что на него смотрят — он листает книгу страница за страницей, и когда мороженое снова скользит меж его губ, Эмили почти скулит.

— Иногда я забываю, что я бисексуальна. А потом начинается лето и появляется Рид со своей фиксацией, — кисло тянет она. 

Джей-Джей понимающе похлопывает её по руке.

— Если я скажу отвернуться, ты ведь всё равно продолжишь смотреть, верно? — риторически спрашивает она. 

Эмили ехидно выгибает бровь.

— Я-то ладно, а вот ты, кажется, счастливая замужняя и полностью сексуально удовлетворённая женщина.

— Это не значит, что я не могу получить эстетическое наслаждение от созерцания такой картины, — пожимает плечами Джей-Джей, весело сверкнув глазами. Она на секунду зажмуривается, когда видит, как Спенсер слизывает каплю подтаявшего мороженого, текущего вдоль кисти. — Правда, сейчас я немножечко сожалею, что у нас так ничего и не получилось.

— А ты представь, каково Моргану, — хмыкает Эмили и поворачивает голову в сторону друга, всё это время умело игнорирующего их разговор. 

— А что с ним? — навострив уши, спрашивает Джей-Джей. Она прекрасно знает, что Морган их слышит, и ей ничуть не стыдно.

— Они с Ридом несколько дней провели в Техасе, работая над делом.

— Именно поэтому у меня выработался иммунитет к этому гастрономическому порно, — подаёт голос Морган и откладывает в сторону папку, за которой прятался до этого. — Кроме того… — ему приходится прерваться, потому что Спенсер, зачитавшись книгой, с абсолютно пошлым звуком выпускает мороженное изо рта. 

Морган сжимает пальцами переносицу и замолкает, явно потеряв мысль, которую пытался донести. Джей-Джей впервые видит, как тёмная кожа её друга может настолько явно _краснеть_. 

— Красавчик, — тянет Морган, но Спенсер не отзывается. 

— Рид, — повторяет он уже более настойчиво, однако тот снова не проявляет никакой реакции. 

Желая быстрее дойти до йогуртовой начинки, Спенсер насаживается ртом до середины и медленно втягивает кусочки замороженного льда. 

— Рид, блядь! — гаркает Морган, и Спенсер подскакивает на месте. 

Он ошалело переводит взгляд с одного лица на другое, и лишь когда Эмили нецензурно водит языком во внутренней стороне щеки, недвусмысленно имитируя понятное действо, Спенсер заливается краской. Он облизывает губы, от холода и напряжения ставшие цвета спелой малины, и виновато улыбается.

— Простите, ребята, я увлёкся, — Спенсер снова утыкается носом в книгу, и его рот возвращается к прерванному занятию, только на этот раз более тихо.

Эмили с горестным стоном склоняет голову набок.

— Джей-Джей, — мечтательным тоном окликает она. — Ты помнишь те времена, когда за окнами всё заметало снегом, и Рид пил горячий шоколад вместо того, чтобы измываться над продуктами? И над нами, — добавляет она, когда язык Спенсера снова начинает елозить по остаткам замороженного льда. 

Джей-Джей серьёзно кивает.

— Помню, помню. Как думаешь, — спрашивает она и озирается по сторонам. — Дэйв тоже за этим наблюдает?

— По-моему, ему позвонили, и он сорвался в город. Но это может быть только отмазкой. А вот насчёт Хотча… — задумчиво тянет Эмили и качает головой.

Джей-Джей становится на цыпочки и вытягивает шею, но видит лишь очертания фигуры начальника, склонившегося над столом.

— Ты считаешь, он не знает, что весь отдел бежит в уборную сбрасывать напряжение в конце рабочего перерыва? 

— Я считаю, что звуконепроницаемые стены и жалюзи на окне — это хорошая инвестиция в кабинет, — фыркает Эмили, и Джей-Джей не может не усмехнуться.

Когда Спенсер, почти триумфально облизнув палочку от мороженого, выбрасывает её в мусорное ведро, воздух вокруг Джей-Джей наполняется облегченными вздохами. Она хлопает Эмили, спрятавшую лицо в ладонях, по плечу, и идёт в свой офис, параллельно гадая о том, почему с такими умениями у Спенсера ещё нет пары.

***

— Работа в офисе стала, — будничным тоном заявляет Дэйв, закрывая за собой дверь кабинета.

Хотч вздыхает и, не поднимая головы, отвечает:

— Рид снова ест мороженое? — он борется с искушением поднять голову и выглянуть в окно. В прошлый раз это не кончилось ничем хорошим. 

Дэйв занимает место в кресле и вальяжно вытягивает ноги.

— Ты знаешь, нам нужен ещё один офис, — сообщает он, и Хотч хмурится.

— Объяснять Штраус, почему мои сексуально неудовлетворённые коллеги впадают в ступор, как только один из них берёт в рот любой предмет фаллической формы, вне моей компетенции, прости, — огрызается он. 

Дэйв задумчиво поглаживает бородку и качает головой.

— Думаю, здесь нужно не объяснять, а показывать, — он усмехается, когда Хотч поднимает на него предупреждающий взгляд, и встаёт на ноги. — В общем, обдумай это предложение. Или выбывшая из строя команда, или один небольшой кабинет, в котором на Рида никто не будет глазеть. Потому что ещё немного — и они затолкнут его к тебе в кабинет.

Хотч вздыхает и на свою голову поворачивается к окну как раз в тот момент, когда Спенсер обводит языком кончик мороженого и, прикрыв глаза, с удовольствием засовывает его себе в рот.

Чёрт бы побрал предложения Дэйва, рот Спенсера и производителей замороженного льда.


End file.
